


西苔岛—盗梦空间重映贺文

by CandaceZ



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, 手淫, 无人的户外, 轻微异装癖, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceZ/pseuds/CandaceZ
Summary: 重映贺文，俩人黏黏糊糊没羞没臊的日子。西苔岛，是希腊神话中爱情与诗神游乐的美丽岛屿，传说中爱神维纳斯居住之地，是行乐之地。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 8





	西苔岛—盗梦空间重映贺文

•第一年•

Saito的委托结束了，Arthur和Eames决定好好休整。

Arthur规划着远离都市，找到一处在森林边缘临近河流的木屋，即使是去最近的乡镇集市也要驱车很久。

Eames没什么意见，只是拿过还未完成的购物清单，加上了吊床和润滑剂，转了下笔，又在润滑剂前面添上“足够多”。

Arthur挑起一边眉毛。“别跟我说你不这样想，darling.”Eames用笔尖点着“足够多”，笑着，嘴唇被舔得水亮亮，“工作时候你不想做，那工作结束就要好好‘找乐子’把之前的补回来。”

“我只是在想你没写安全套，是忘了写，还是用不着。”Arthur拿回笔，圈起了“足够多”。

“只要你体贴，那就用不着。”Eames挪动屁股蹭上书桌，两手撑在身后。“我难道不是你遇见过最体贴的吗？”Arthur伸手解开了Eames的裤子扣。“当然，”Eames把手指插进Arthur脑后的黑发。“你是。”

“说真的这像是恐怖片取景地。”“森林木屋惊魂？”“这名字太没意思了，sweety.”

木屋曾是猎人的暂住点，有自制的家具和真火壁炉，Eames还找到一卷兽皮和几瓶自酿酒。

修整小屋和篱笆，开垦菜园，花费了他们不少时间。

Eames在处理木料，领口和后背被汗水洇出深色，挂着些细碎的木屑。Arthur拎着锤子，随意靠在刚做好的野餐桌上，盯着Eames好一会。

Arthur肯定Eames早就发现自己在看他，因为对着木料做这些卖弄身体的动作太过浪费感情。

休假的前哨终于在Eames故意撅起饱满屁股，绷着大腿和后背肌肉蹲起的时候走了过去。

“伐木工先生，才干了这么一会就累了吗，动作都走样了，希望你知道我不养闲人。”Arthur说。Eames简直能想象出Arthur在他背后皱起的眉毛和怀疑的眼神。

转过身，没看到拧在一起的眉头，倒是有该死的可爱酒窝，Eames在心里呻吟着。

表面上却故作吃惊，“当然没有，boss，我的体力很好，您可以检查和考验我。”

Arthur歪头上下打量，伸手掸了掸Eames胸口的木屑，“脱掉。”。Eames照做，利落的扒下T恤和短裤，里面没穿内裤。

“很有肌肉，Mr. Eames，”Arthur摸着发达的前锯肌，“你的耐力像肌肉一样好吗？”

“您为什么不亲自试试呢，先生。” Eames眨眨眼，捉住Arthur的手掌，引导它划过侧腰放到自己的屁股上。

Arthur另一只手也放到Eames臀肉上，抓着揉弄，向两边拉扯臀瓣，再松手，臀肉会柔软地摇晃着回到原位，带着肉浪。

Eames夸张地呻吟，晃动屁股去蹭Arthur的手心，闭眼舔舐面前人的唇角。

接吻，抚摸，互相推搡，跌跌撞撞地翻倒在野餐桌上。

Eames转身趴到桌子上，手肘撑着身体，把屁股撅高，脚踝勾着Arthur的脚踝，湿漉漉地回头，用眼神催促。Arthur给Eames撸了两把，又探了探穴口，起床时才做过，肉穴现在还很软，便一手按住他的下背部，一手扶着自己的阴茎慢慢插进泛着潮意的小口。

肠壁贪婪地裹着阴茎缠绵。两人不禁同时呻吟。Arthur抓紧了Eames腰臀的皮肉，扭动胯部画圈。Eames忍不住叫出声，不再是哑着嗓子哼哼，他跟着Arthur的节奏抖动屁股，好让阴茎能多多操到自己的前列腺。

Arthur永远知道他喜欢什么，用力地操弄也是他的最爱。

Eames紧闭着眼，被快速有力地顶弄，要说的话破碎在嘴边，喘息也断断续续，前液从马眼滴到地上。Arthur揉捏着他紧绷的大腿，感到手下的肌束颤动，Eames快高潮了。Arthur俯身，按着Eames坚实的背肌抽插，每次都狠狠地划过他屁股里的腺体。

带着哭腔的尖锐呻吟，Eames被操射了。Arthur最后冲撞几下，也射进了因为高潮而发抖的屁股里。

Arthur从后面抱着Eames，吻他的脖颈和胡茬，直到身下人的呼吸平稳。

“那么这次体侧我合格了吗？”Eames回头问，懒洋洋地。

“算是吧。”Arthur顺势去啃他的下嘴唇，声音模模糊糊。

“Always love you.”  
“Yes，dearest.”

•第五年•

晚阳已经落下，Arthur抱着一捧versilia，在“不再营业”的木牌前驻足片刻，伸手推开小酒馆的门。

“Wowww！欢迎本店的最后一位顾客——刚刚辞职的Arthurrrr——！”

Eames坐在吧台上，笑的很开心，晃着脚，推开了两个小礼花筒，跟他宽条纹衬衫同色系的纸片落在了脚边不远处，离它们的降落目标差得很远。

Arthur配合地挑起眉毛，耷拉着嘴角，扫了眼纸片，做出惋惜的样子，但马上又恢复了被Eames叫作“冒着傻气但该死性感”的笑。

“Opps，就知道会这样。”礼花筒被随意放在一边，Eames从吧台上跳下来，接过versilia，“玫瑰和结婚纪念，经典搭配。刚刚还在跟Capone打赌你一定会带着花来。”

趴在暗处角落的Capone——酒馆刚开业就被Eames收养的流浪老狗，听到自己名字，抬了抬一只耳朵。

“你赌赢了？”Arthur啄他的下唇。

“没有，Capone也押你会买花，所以赌局没法开。”Eames追逐那一点舌尖，把它含在嘴里，加深这个浅吻。

Arthur抱着Eames的屁股，把两人拉得更近，胯贴着胯，然后向上顺着背部肌肉抚摸。Eames舒服地哼哼，声音还没离开唇舌就被Arthur吃了下去。  
那捧versilia被挤在胸膛之间，硌得皮肉微微发疼。

Arthur气息有点乱，他在Eames后背摸到了什么，衬衣底下有熟悉的纹路。

一吻结束，Eames手指勾绕着Arthur的风衣扣眼，“发现它了吗，darling？你刚刚不专心。”

“穿了一整天吗，Mr.Eames？”Arthur解开Eames衬衣的第三、四个扣子，露出里面连体内衣的边角，轻薄的黑色蕾丝紧贴着胸肉。

“没有，清理杂物的时候没穿。”

Arthur小心触碰着那些蕾丝，“是你最爱的那套。”仅看花纹Arthur就知道是哪一件。

Eames拍了拍已经探进内衣和皮肉之间的手，“我觉得你比我更喜欢它，今天我们慢慢来，别着急，darling.”

放下versilia，拨动留声机的唱臂，旋律填满了酒馆。Eames倚在吧台边上看Arthur脱掉风衣和西装外套。

“shall we dance，my queen？”  
“yes，we will.”

Eames搭上Arthur的手。

“开店前一天我们也是这样跳舞。”Arthur扶着Eames的腰，声音很轻。

“yes，”Eames把手搭在Arthur肩膀上，专注望着他的眼睛，回答声也很轻，像一缕细微的风从嘴边溜走。

“我有点舍不得。”

“舍不得什么？”

“这样的氛围？”Arthur习惯性的微皱眉头，像是对说出来的话感到别扭，“浪漫？”

“My sweetheart，以后会有更多的。”Eames目光温柔，眨眨眼，明白了什么，“我改主意了，不会把店铺卖掉了。”

“Thank you.”Arthur弯着眉眼，露出讨人喜欢酒窝，“我能知道接下来我们要去哪里吗？”

“意大利，阳光、艺术和裁缝。温暖的气候对Capone的伤腿也有好处。”

Arthur低头看他胸口蔓延出的蕾丝，Eames没有把衬衣扣子重新系上。

“裁缝。”Arthur重复了一遍。

Eames点头，“裁缝。我的小宝库要添置几件新的了。而你，darling，也要定几件更性感的西装了。”

“噢，你觉得我没有吸引力了。”Arthur故意曲解他的意思，夸张地皱起脸。

“是啊，再不做点能吸引我的事，我就要弃你而去了，darling.”

“我怎么做才能吸引你，挽回你的心呢？”  
“Nothing. This is fine as it is.”

•第十年•

“Morning，sunshine.”

“No，”Arthur依旧闭着眼，任由Eames把下巴搁在自己头顶，“It’s raining.”被子动了动，Arthur摸索到Eames的右手，握住了有旧伤的小指。

“再睡会吧。”Eames也合上眼睛，左手绕过Arthur脖子，托着他的后脑勺。

Arthur已经睡了过去，只有雨声，没有回答。

————

“Eames，画架收回来了吗？”Arthur又睡了不太长的时间，醒了，脸还埋在对方胸口，声音闷闷的。

“Ohh, bad luck，”Eames也带着些鼻音，挪开胳膊，放开了胸前头发蓬松的脑袋。“已经淋雨了，就让它在外面吧。”

“Darling？”Eames顶了顶膝盖，大腿磨蹭到Arthur半勃的老二。

“Mr. Eames？”Arthur抬头，看他有皱纹的眼角，露着酒窝，学他的语调。

Arthur蹬着床面向上窜了窜，直到额头可以碰着额头，然后交换一个早安吻。

Eames把外面的胳膊收进被窝，擦过自己的乳头，握住彼此的龟头慢慢套弄。

Arthur勾了勾Eames那个没法伸直的小指，把自己的指头挤进指缝里，指根相互摩擦着。然后用另一只手抚慰Eames的乳头，揪着乳首，乳晕也被拉起一个小尖尖，再绕圈磋磨。粉粉的乳头很快就变得通红。

“唔...”Eames停下手中套弄的动作，照顾自己另一边没人爱抚的乳尖。Arthur小幅度的顶胯，戳到Eames的小腹和腿根。

“等等，等一下，”Arthur停止了动作，但手还玩弄着乳首，用眼神询问，“我拿个东西。”Eames扭着翻身，从被窝探出大半截光裸的后背，在床头抽屉里翻找，扒拉出一只新的中筒丝袜。缩回被窝的时候，又摸出了枕底的润滑液。

Arthur大概明白了，“要我帮忙吗？”，向Eames摊开手。

“两只手捧起来，pet.”Eames把丝袜放到Arthur手心，往上面一股脑挤空了剩下的小半管润滑。然后揉搓起来，让丝袜浸透润滑液——至少是中间部分浸透。

胡乱踢走被子，Eames拢起俩人的老二，把吸满润滑液的丝袜蒙在龟头上，磨搓着。

Arthur猛吸一口气，再慢慢吐出来，阴茎轻微抖了几下，涨的更硬，伸手去抓Eames的屁股肉，残余的润滑都抹到了上面，滑腻腻的。Eames早就跟着搓弄的频率哼哼起来，小腹也时不时地抽动。

Eames哼哼越来越大声。Arthur接管了手上动作，拽着丝袜两端左右来回拉扯刺激龟头，他颤抖着吸气，感到喘息困难。Eames松开牙齿，张着嘴唇，不再压抑呻吟，一只手抓着Arthur的胳膊，另一只揉捏自己的胸肉。

喘息和呻吟越来越急促，Eames闭眼仰头，下意识顶胯。Arthur知道他将要高潮，就用丝袜包住龟头和茎体，加速上下撸动。Eames很快抽噎着射出来，精液被裹在丝袜里，沾到Arthur手上。Arthur放过Eames的老二，用手心抚慰它几下，一边继续给自己套弄，也跟着射了。

黏糊糊的丝袜被扔下床，两人气喘吁吁地并排躺着，Eames仍闭着眼，被Arthur揉着屁股玩。

“你饿吗，darling？”  
“不饿。你呢？我去泡杯茶吧。”  
“So sweet.但是不用了。我们就这样躺着吧，雨天真让人懒惰。”Eames慢吞吞地说。  
Arthur捞起被子重新盖上，握着Eames双手，看他些许泛白的胡茬，最后也合上眼睛。

——————————————————————————————  
睁开眼睛，屋里暗黢黢的，听声音，是外面还在下雨。

彼此没有说话，只是看着对方，安静地躺着。眼前人有些不真实。

Arthur率先动了动，熟练地摸索到Eames右手小指，又清了清嗓子：“欢迎回来？”

“祝贺我们收获了额外的十年，”Eames笑了，声音沙哑，“有彼此的十年。”

**Author's Note:**

> *其实从第一年到第十年都是梦境，最后一段是梦醒了回到现实
> 
> Versilia*：香槟玫瑰的一种花色。香槟玫瑰花语是只钟情于你一人，遇见你是今生最大的幸福，思念你是最甜蜜的痛苦，失去你让我感到迷茫，为能和你在一起而感到骄傲。（2020了，我还在玩老套的花语梗，尬笑jpg）
> 
> Capone*：名字取自由乔什•特兰克自编自导，汤甜主演的传记影片《Capone》（是讲黑帮大佬晚年故事的，这片子我看完后有点懵。）
> 
> 有旧伤的小指*：汤右手小指肌腱断了，一直伸不直。这里私设Eames小指头旧伤因为阴天下雨疼痛（原理：外界天气刺激到瘢痕神经纤维的挤压和牵拉，会导致疼痛。），而Arthur握住他的小指头是为了保暖，可以缓解疼痛。


End file.
